1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved gas safety valve that can be applied to gas sources of different pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of gas safety valves have been disclosed. For example, FIG. 4 of the drawings discloses a conventional safety valve that includes a body 1' having a conic section 11' for receiving a ball 3'. When gas leakage occurs, the ball 3' is moved from a position shown by the phantom lines to another position shown by the solid lines and thus blocks the gas passage. Nevertheless, if the pressure of the gas source changes, the dimension of the ball, the diameter of the gas passage, and the slope of the conic section have to be modified. As a result, the manufacturers have to produce safety valves of different specifications by numerous molds, which is extremely expensive and inconvenient. The present invention is intended to provide an improved gas safety valve to solve this problem.